Sanctuary
by Nero Kirigaya
Summary: This is the story of the apocalypse, but we will follow the life of one man, Nero. He will go through absolute hell before finally finding the person he needed, the person that would bring back from the pits of hell and help him find sanctuary


**What's going on guys it's Steelmoore2 back with another story, I am moving away from Alpha and omega with this one. If you have ever read any of my stories you know that I always use one of my OC's and in this one I will be using Nero and introducing more later on. I hope you guys enjoy this and can't wait for more :)**

 **Third POV Two years ago**

It was a clear day, Nero pulled up in the driveway of his two story house. Parking right next to his beautiful fiancés car and turning the key in the ignition before opening the door and exiting the vehicle. He hit the button on his keychain locking the doors to the 2012 Ford Raptor and walked up to the front door. He looked over to the TV and saw the news was on. Showing that a zombie outbreak had begun, he couldn't believe it as he watched and then heard a roar come from the upstairs bedroom, he quickly ran up he stairs to see an awful sight. His fiancé was...eating his 1 year old child. His eyes had become wide in shock and his heart raced quickly. She turned to him growling and with blood leaking out of her mouth "Baby...please s-stop" he says backing away as she starts to approach him, she roars loudly and goes at him faster. He pulls the hidden holster from inside his jeans and quickly grabs his M1911 pointing it upward and firing two shots as she tackles him to the ground. He pushes her off him as her body goes to his side, he looks at her and sees that he had shot her in the chest and the head. His eyes flooding with tears as he crawls to her body dropping his weapon and looking at the dead figure in front of him, unable to touch it. Seeing his dead fiancé...his child. The only thing he could do was get up, grabbing the 1911 that she had bought for him and leaving the room of their child. He closes the door and starts to pack...

 **Third POV Two Years Later**

Nero awoke in the camper on the bed of his truck, slowly he stretched his arms and legs popping a few joints loudly as he sat up and yawned. His body writhing from the cold as he pulled the blankets back over him and looked out the window, ducking back down quickly as he spotted a small group of 3 people approaching the truck. The tinted window keeping them from seeing him as he reached for his handgun, feeling for it and realizing it's not there. He sighs and crawls up to the door on the camper and grabs his knife. Waiting until he hears someone grab the handle on the door and open it, he launches out quickly stabbing the man in the chest as one of them pulled up a small 22 pistol and shot at him he used the man as a shield and then pulled the knife out throwing it into the others chest and watching him drop to the ground as he saw the other coming from his left with brass knuckles he dropped the body and blocked the punch with his arm causing him to clench in pain as the knuckles hit it, he punched the man in the gut and then kicked his knee out breaking it and grabbing the man by the neck and snapping it making his head face the opposite direction as the body dropped to the floor he grabbed his arm and looked at the dark bruising already forming.

Nero stood still as he looked at the 3 bodies, he sighed again and walked to the one with the pistol the man grabbing at him as he wasn't dead yet but he was knocking on the devils door at this point. Nero sighed again and grabbed the pistol putting it to his temple and pulling the trigger killing the man. He took his knife back and then went through the three men's pockets pulling any ammo or supplies he could and then grabbing the bags and throwing them in his truck not knowing what's in them but not caring either as he went to the driver side door and checked his map, pulling it from the console as he got in. He was still almost 2 hours from Montreal and from the people he had lost, hoping they would still be there as he closed the driver door and started the truck, putting it in drive and then slowly accelerating and heading down the road. Grabbing an AC/DC cd from the visor and placing it in the radio, the song Back in Black being the first to play making him smile.

Nero sighed as he pulled into the city a coupe hours later, hearing gun fire not far from him he slows the truck down to a stop not wanting to take the risk of it getting damaged in the fight he heads for the sound of gunfire, seeing a large group of people firing at a small building that looked to have only one real defender and then a couple that couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. He continues to flank around and sees the tattoos on some of the large group, marking that they are raiders he doesn't hesitate as he slowly creeps around to a blind spot and lays prone on the grond pulling his rifle from his back he takes aim and fires down range, taking a couple targets out quickly as a few of the men realize someone else has joined the gun fight he moves quickly and ducks under a old truck, aiming again and taking out another one with a quick and clean headshot. Taking a hard launch back to his feet he takes his gun and snaps it back into position before raining down bullets making blood splatter all over the concrete as he shreds the torsos of several of the men, one of them having four clear holes in his stomach.

Nero quickly ducked back down as a few shots went passed him, sweat dripping from his eye brow from the fire fight as he started to peak the corner to see how man were left he noticed only a few, right before he could take aim one of them dropped right in front of his eyes, a bullet zipping straight through the mans head making his neck snap to the right as his body was lunged to the ground from the force of the round. he sees another drop and then takes out the last one himself. he moves from the cover and looks around before a woman yells for him to drop his rifle as she exited the building, knowing the man wouldn't be much harm considering he had just saved her and her group "Drop it now I don't want to shoot you" she says in a demanding tone as Nero does what the woman says to. "Hey, I'm not popping off another round unless I need to, so put the rifle down and introduce yourself before you wind up like them. I'm Nero" he says in a calm and easy tone watching the woman who lowers her rifle to the man and walks closer to him, her eyes studying his almost trying to read him but the way they were slightly moving shows that she was having trouble. "Nikki Danner" she says as she raises her hand for a shake

 **Nikki's POV**

The man took my hand in his for the shake, his grip was firm but not tight like the usual male handshake, instead of trying to show dominance he tened to be showing that we were equal. His eyes and face seeming familiar to me as we stared at each other for a sheer moment before releasing the grip on both sides and then with a stern face I look to him "Do you want anything? Ammo? Food? Whatever you need let me know as a way f saying thank you" I say but his response was something that I didn't expect in this world "Just saying thank you is enough for me, I will take nothing from you, you guys need it just like everyone else" he says making me awestruck as he smiles at me, I could feel myself flutter at the smile but I quickly regained my composure "Well thank you..Nero I believe, we are in your debt" I said again and he nodded "No need but if I ever need anything or find you again ill know what to ask by then" before he turns from me and waves as he walks away only grabbing one of the weapons the raiders dropped and then disappearing.

I slowly turned around and headed for the small house that me and my group had taken as shelter for a while, "Who was that Nikki?" a member asked me as he lowered his gun and stood from a crouched position "Just a man...one that wants to make a difference instead of start a fight" I said sitting down and looking to him, he nodded as he went to the back of the house to check on the rest of the group. I clicked my tongue and sighed in slight frustration as I kept his face in my head, it was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't remember where I knew him from and at this point it was going to drive me crazy.

 **Nero's POV**

I sigh loudly and push my face into the steering wheel while slamming my fist into the dashboard in frustration "Oh my fucking god I know her, who the fuck Is she?!" I say to myself out loud and sigh loudly again as I keep my head on the steering wheel while moving my hand to the ignition and pushing the key inside then turning It to start the large twin turbo V8 of the truck. The roar of the loud engine making me smile slightly as I sat up and pushed down slowly on the accelerator making the truck accelerate slowly. I looked around as I started to get close to the area of the gun fight, looking to there time seems to slow down around me, seconds seeming like minutes as my eyes connect with hers, even from a distance I could just snap straight to them with no trouble.

I slowly turned the corner out of the view of her and turned my eyes back to the road to head into the city hoping to find somewhere to hide the truck and bunker down for a couple nights, I thought of asking to stay with her but I didn't want anything weird to happen. After oh an hour or so I pulled into a large parking garage and drove up to the fifth level half way up, turning off the truck and popping the hood with a pair of plyers in my hand as I open the hood and disconnect the battery then pulling it out of the vehicle and taking it to a small area and hiding it to mke sure that no one can steal the truck while I slept. After moving back to the truck I closed the hood and then the rest of the vehicle and slowly started to descend the parking garage using my pistol due to the suppressor I have for it and taking out the few walkers I needed to as I pulled through and crossed the street quickly and heading into a hotel. after a while I had cleared the floors up to the fifth and decided to stay there for a couple days. I slowly set up the room by reinforcing the walls as best I could and then setting up traps in the hallway. I sit down on the bed and sigh in relief as I think of laying down and sleeping on this thing. it had been almost a month since I had slept in somewhere other then my truck and knew how much I needed this, I slowly laid back on the bed and closed my eyes almost instantly falling asleep from the comfort of the mattress.

 **Welp, that's it, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the opening for new story on my page, I cant wait to hear all of yalls feed back on this and like always and something I forgot to say in my last post**

 **HAVE NICE DAY**


End file.
